A variety of wireless data processing devices have been introduced over the past several years. These include wireless personal digital assistants (“PDAs”) such as the Palm® VIIx handheld, cellular phones equipped with data processing capabilities (e.g., those which include wireless application protocol (“WAP”) support), and, more recently, wireless messaging devices such as the Blackberry™ wireless pager developed by Research In Motion (“RIM”).™
Presently, a synchronization client on a wireless device watches for changes in a personal information manager (“PIM”) database and uses a network connection to keep the records on a synchronization server and the records in the PIM database synchronized with each other. During this synchronization the PIM database is accessible, and the data is not protected.